Resurrected-ZeroX
by Midnafan725
Summary: An unexecuted part of a recent rp from some time ago..Zero's second death and resurrection from X and Zero's points of view..


**Author's Notes; Rp-based AU. Semi-Fluffy. POVs on both sides. My good friend Elli, aka JazziBaw on DA, and I were rping the events of the Megaman X games with occasional twists of our own here and there..We got as far as pre-X5 before switching..My main was Zero and hers was X..This is an idea I had for the longest time that we were unable to execute before we switched to a different rp..Enjoy..This was supposed to take place in the 100 year gap between X5 and Z1, I just cut Zero's original time in stasis down to a mere fifth of 100, which is 20..**

 **Anger and Sorrow**

I just couldn't believe it. Zero was dead for the second time after our fight and the Eurasia incident. He had promised me that he wouldn't die again and we were engaged, planning out a wedding for Halloween of next year. I managed to escape the collision with his upper body. I wanted the Science Department to reconstruct him again, but the only other thing I could find was his Saber. I had to turn over his upper body to the Science Department. They said they wanted to study him a bit deeper, but I had to keep the Saber to remember him by.

Life without Zero was sad, traumatic, and dull, I learned that the hard way when he saved me from Vile during the first uprising. Nobody to comfort me, to relax with, cook or play games with. Zero was my soulmate. I've lost him so I've lost everything. I directed my anger at him at first, telling me I should live. I wonder if he realized that in my mind, asides from peace, there's not much worth living for without him. Then my anger shifted to Sigma. If he hadn't started this, Zero and I wouldn't have fought each other and he wouldn't be dead.

Overtime, all that anger turned to mourning and sorrow. His saber brought back so many memories, it was almost as if his prescence remained on the saber. I kept trying hopelessly to sleep, but I just stared at his saber and cried my eyes out from all those memories, now long gone.

20 years had passed and I still wasn't over my Zero. Since he was gone, Alia had tried to move in on me, but I disregarded her advances. My heart was set on Zero, it always was. Sure, she was a good friend, but I never liked her in that manner, much like Zero with Iris. My city of Neo Arcadia was under construction and it would've been amazing if he was able to help. Perhaps I'll never see him again, but somehow, I'm still hoping there's a way.

One night at 2 in the morning, Alia gave me a call, telling me there was a stray reploid on the 3rd floor, just outside the Science Department's room and to check it out. I shrugged, getting my armor on and rushing up to the 3rd floor. When I came to the Science Department's door, what I saw nearby surprised me so much, I smacked myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming or hallucinating.

He looked different standing near the wall, his back was turned and he sported a new black armor that had large black wings on the back and another smaller pair on the front of the helmet. His hair was the same length, near his ankles, as it was when I last saw it, but somehow paler. His hands looked demonic, which made me a little skeptic. He must've heard me slap myself because he turned his head back to look at me.

"Zero? Is that really you?" I asked, a little hesistant but overjoyed at the same time. He turned himself around towards me, nodding and lowering his head. I could see the grief in his eyes, he knew he had broken his promise, but I didn't care about that anymore. I was happy to see him again.

I shifted my Buster back to my hand and slowly walked to him. "Zero, don't worry, I'm just glad you're alive again. How did they rebuild you? I couldn't find your other parts this time." He shrugged, shaking his head meaning he didn't know. Alia called in and told us that the scientists had found his remaining parts on the collision site and had made a cure for the Maverick Virus from him, as well as completing this somewhat scary but ironically hot armor he had asked for years ago.

"Can you forgive me, X?" He asked. I nodded and hugged him tightly. "Of course. We're together again. We'll always be together." With that, he hugged back before lifting me into his arms bridal-style and carrying me back to our dorm.

 **Grief and Resurrection**

'I blew it, I blew it sky-high.' This was one of the last thoughts that raced through my mind as I laid there, dying and reduced to a head, shoulders, and half a torso. 'I broke my promise, but it was for my fiance's safety.' X held my remains in his arms for a while before I died, in my mind, the only place for me to die happy. I was soon nothing but half a corpse.

X hadn't had a good time in the 6 months I was dead after the first uprising. I had saved him that bastard Vile. When Dr. Cain rebuilt me, he had informed X and told him to activate his distress signal to call me to him when he needed me. That seemed to be immediately and the doctor remarked that I was like a bloodhound when things involved X and I rushed right to him.

There's no way X could of enjoyed my second absence, unless he had forgotten about me. I couldn't blame him if he had, I have my share of stupid moments, I won't deny that. I wouldn't have been surprised if he and Alia were going out now. I'm replacable, I'm sure of it.

I have no idea for how long I was dead this time, all I know is that now and again I was reactivated by scientists and informed that they had created an antidote of sorts from me and were rebuilding me, confirming my fear that I truly was the source of the Maverick Virus. I was honestly glad they shut me back down after hearing that. If it wasn't for his immunity to the virus, I would've made X go Maverick a long time ago and not even realized it.

One night, I managed to reactivate myself somehow. My heart longed to see X again and it also wondered if he would remember and forgive me. I pried myself from the scientist's examination table and slowly stood up, glancing at a nearby mirror and noticing that the scientists failed to inform me that my armor was complete that I requested years ago.

I looked at it closely, wings on my back and helmet, a large red chest lens replacing my original two green ones, a blue helmet crystal, purple demonic hands with long claws and paler eye and hair colors. 'I wonder if X would still find this hot.' I thought to myself, making me want to search for him more. I took a deep breath in thought, noticing that I now held the element of ice as I slowly stepped to the door, looking around outside into the hallway. I noticed the security camera just before the 3rd floor's control room, but barely cared as I took my steps out into the hallway letting the device spot me. I started looking for him, but after a few minutes, my heavy heart came at me again which made me walk to the nearest wall, hanging my head in shame as I pondered for a while.

They must've noticed me as I let myself drown in my negativity because after a prolonged period of silence, I could hear footsteps approaching. Guess either Alia or Signas must've sent someone to put me back on my deathbed. At the moment, I was just fine with that. I couldn't deny how miserable I was without X, these thoughts that tormented my mind and heart were not helping.

He was the last person I expected to be sent to investigate, though. When I heard a slapping noise, I turned my head and looked over my left shoulder. There was X, my beloved fiance, with his Buster pointed at me. I slowly turned towards him, looking at him. I nodded slowly when he asked if it was me before lowering my head in shame. He tried to comfort me and asked how they rebuilt me, the scientists only told me I was being rebuilt, they never said how.

Alia clarified things over X's communications, which relieved me that I still had my real body, but it didn't answer the heavier questions plaguing me. I asked X if he forgave me, his response was "Of course. We're together again. We'll always be together." which clarified everything and even moreso when he hugged me tightly. 'Of course, we'll be together forever. We're meant for each other, I've always known that deep down.', said something in me, guess I just had a hard time believing it. I hugged him tightly back and lifted him into my arms, carrying him back to our dorm.

Back in our bedroom, under the light of the lamps, we got re-acquainted with each other through cuddles, soft strokes and pets as we laid down side by side, covering him with one wing. He had caught on and answered all the questions that weighed me down earlier with a single hug and comforting caresses that cleansed my mind. "There's no one like you, Zero, there never will be. We're together forever, never forget that." He told me with the happiest smile I'd seen in who knows how long. I pulled him close to my chest lens, snuggling him more and rubbing the back of his head carefully. "I couldn't have said it better, my love."


End file.
